¿Forzando una amistad?
by Isaya Strife
Summary: Pansy y Hermione quiere que sus parejas se lleven un poco mejor, pero ambos hombres son un poco tercos.—De todos tenías que ser tú. — ¿A quién querías entonces? ¿Al estúpido de Weasley?


_Esto representa mi primer intento de aportar mi granito de arena al fandom, espero lo disfruten._

* * *

...

* * *

—Hemos decidido casarnos.

— ¡¿Qué mierda?! —Ron fue el primero el reaccionar a las palabras de Draco.

— ¿Qué dijiste jovencito? ¡Repítelo! —Molly inmediatamente dio a su hijo una palmada.

—Lo siento _ma' _—Ron se sobaba pero seguía mirando sorprendido a la pareja frente él. Y no era el único haciéndolo, los Weasley allí, junto a Harry y su esposa Pansy también estaban asombrados.

¿Por qué?

Hermione y Draco llevaban saliendo durante seis años, ¡seis! Cuando empezaron Hermione había decidido no casarse todavía para seguir tranquilamente su trabajo y Draco había estado de acuerdo. ¿Qué había cambiado? No tenían ni idea, pero ambos se veían contentos.

Bueno, llevaban juntos ya tanto tiempo. ¿Qué más daba un anillo ahora? Después de la sorpresa llegaron las felicitaciones.

—Me alegra mucho por ustedes. —Pansy se acercó y sonrió al par. —estaba empezando a preocuparme. —bromeó.

—Gracias, —Hermione sonreía a la chica —aunque parece que esos dos no están muy felices. —Harry y Ron estaban sentados en un rincón con gestos oscuros; el bufido de Draco la saco de sus pensamientos. —No quiero peleas.

—No estoy peleando.

EL hombre rubio a su lado tenía ya 27 años, atrás habían quedados los rasgos juveniles de sus tiempos en Hogwarts; tenía un aire arrogante y maduro que se ganaba el amor y el odio por partes iguales de sus allegados. Hermione había confesado que en ocasiones quería golpearlo como en los viejos tiempos, pero por la sonrisa de Draco cuando la escuchaba, una paliza no era lo que recibía.

—Bien, ve y habla con ellos. —Sintió de inmediato como su prometido se ponía rígido. —acordamos que lo intentarías. —Pansy enarcó su ceja ante lo que escuchaba, ocultó su risa tras la copa de vino en su mano. Pero los ojos de Draco al mirarla decían claramente _"Te vi"_

—Ve Draco, Harry es la familia de la novia, debes ganártelo. —Pansy apoyó abiertamente. —No puedes llevarte mal con tu _cuñado. _—disfrutó el tic en el ojo de su amigo ante sus palabras.

Draco Malfoy, miró al rincón con ojos fríos y asintió como su estuviera aceptando una sentencia de muerte, entonces con pasos firmes se acercó al par de amigos allí sentados.

Y no hizo nada.

Sólo se lanzaron miradas agudas y mordaces durante toda la noche.

* * *

_"¡Inténtalo!"_

A Draco le dolía la cabeza, de sólo recordar las palabras de Hermione, ¿por qué tenía que ser él? ¿Por qué no le decía también a Potter?

Poco se imaginaba Draco que Harry pasaba por lo mismo con su esposa, muy seguido.

El rubio siguió caminando enfurruñado, lo que sólo hacia su gesto más aterrador para todos los transeúntes. Hasta el momento no había notado que los demás magos dejaban espacio para que caminara sin problemas.

¿Por qué el grandioso Draco Malfoy estaba caminando en lugar de usar alguna manera más rápida y elegante de ir? Era algo muy simple.

No. Quería. Llegar.

Pero el camino no era eterno, y más pronto de lo que le hubiera gustado estaba frente a la casa Potter.

"_Aquí vamos" _

Toco con suavidad, deseando que por alguna fuerza del destino no estuvieran en casa, aunque sabían que iría.

— Draco, —Pansy sonrió a su llegada, la sonrisa arrogante era casi tan irritante como la suya propia, pensó con orgullo. —Harry te está esperando, te llevaré.

Asintió.

_Odio esto. _

Cuando se encontró de frente con Potter, ambos supieron de inmediato que compartían el malestar.

_Realmente odio esto. _

Suspiraron y decidieron ser profesionales en su _trabajo_. Eran hombres adultos ahora. Podían hacer esto como mínimo.

Soportaron un increíble tiempo de diez minutos sin empezar a discutir.

—De todos tenías que ser tú.

— ¿A quién querías entonces? ¿Al estúpido de Weasley? — chistó con fastidio.

—Realmente esperaba que fuera él, pero ya que no se pudo, —Harry suspiro decaído, las cosas entre ambos no había funcionado y terminaron amistosamente. Pero para Ron, Hermione era tan querida como Ginny. ¿Que estuviera con Malfoy? ¡Imperdonable! —Habiendo tantos. —volvió a suspirar; una vena se estaba marcando en la frente de Draco.

—Estamos saliendo hace seis años. —Su voz era peligrosa. —Ya deberías haberlo superado.

—Bueno, todavía teníamos esperanza, realmente pensé que terminarían tarde o temprano —Se defendió el otro tomando sus gafas y limpiándolas con desaliento. Cuando volvió a ponérselas lo miró de nuevo.

Otro suspiro.

La vena en la frente de Draco se hizo inmensa.

—Si vuelves a hacer eso, no responderé a mis actos.

— ¿Estás seguro? La última vez no te fue bien.

—Potter. —Sus dientes rechinaban.

Suspiro.

* * *

— ¡Por Merlín! —Hermione había venido por el llamado de Pansy, ambos hombres estaban sentados en el sofá en silencio, sus rostros magullados y sus expresiones oscuras. — ¡¿Qué estaban pensando?! —No era difícil saber que había pasado.

—Que estúpidos. —se burló sin piedad la morena. —17 o 27, no hay mucha diferencia. —dijo con ironía sirviendo algo de té a la recién llegada.

—Sólo quiero que se lleven bien, — suspiró sentándose con la taza entre manos, los miró pero ninguno volteo hacía ella; parecían un muro de hielo. Ambos irradiaban irritación y furia. — ¿realmente no pueden hacerlo? —preguntó con seriedad, su frente arrugada por la decepción.

—Creo que es bastante obvio. —Harry rompió el silencio bufando —nunca lo hemos hecho Hermione, no lo esperes ahora.

Ella suspiró de nuevo y puso sus ojos en el Malfoy, pero este seguía tan rígido como al principio.

—Draco. —Llamó con suavidad, los ojos del otro se atenuaron al escucharla y por fin le devolvió la mirada. Quería regañarlo un poco, pero simplemente no pudo; tal vez le había exigido demasiado. Tenía ganas de lanzar otro suspiro pero lo retuvo. —Vamos.

Draco asintió y se levantó.

—Me retiró. —Con voz tensa se despidió y salió rápidamente del lugar.

— ¿Ves? —Harry sacudió la cabeza, molesto. —No entiendo cómo puedes estar con él.

—Harry, no quiero tener esta conversación de nuevo.

—Lo sé, pero ¿Malfoy? Es un… ¡ah! —se sobó la cabeza sorprendido mirando a su esposa que lo había golpeado. — ¿Qué pasa?

—Es suficiente. —Pansy se veía mortalmente sería y Harry se quedó sabiamente en silencio. —Ve Granger, te está esperando.

—Hablaremos luego.

— ¿Por qué me golpeaste? —cruzó sus brazos molesto cuando su amiga se fue.

—Harry. —Pansy se sentó frente a él. —Es suficiente.

— ¿Qué? —fingió que no entendía.

—Harry. —Pansy no necesitaba gritar o ser sarcástica. Él sabía que estaba enojada.

—Lo sé. —Esta vez suspiró como si tuviera el mundo encima. — Pero ¿Malfoy?

— ¿Y? —La chica enarco su perfecta ceja — Cuando empezamos a salir ¿no era lo mismo? — todos los miraban y soltaban una sola pregunta: _¿Parkinson? _

Siempre tenían la misma respuesta.

"_Sí, ¿algún problema?"_

Nadie nunca se atrevió a ir más allá.

—Supongo que tengo que hacer el intento. —La expresión de Harry estaba llena de desagrado. Y aunque muy reacio, al fin parecía que al menos haría el intento.

Pansy suspiro enervada. Harry la miraba fijamente con los ojos entrecerrados.

— ¿Qué?

—Ahora entiendo la irritación de Malfoy.

* * *

— ¿Potter? — Draco elevó ambas cejas.

El famoso Harry Potter estaba en la puerta de su casa, con una cara horrible.

—Malfoy. —El de gafas se veía irritado allí.

—Hermione está en el ministerio. —Informó con gesto serio, aun recordaban los golpes de ese día. Quería terminar todo calmadamente pero abrió la boca antes de pensar mucho en eso. — ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estas estreñido?

Algunas costumbres, eran difíciles de ignorar.

EL rostro de Potter se oscureció más.

—No; tengo una hemorroide, se llama Draco.

Ambos sonreían con acidez. Que mala suerte fue vivir en la misma época.

—Potter.

—Malfoy.

EL ambiente pesado se extendió por varios minutos.

— ¿Sólo viniste a ver mi cara? — las sonrisas tensas de ambos no podrían durar más.

—No, de hecho. —Potter suspiró derrotado. —vine a invitarte a unas cervezas de mantequilla.

Silencio.

Malfoy se preguntó si tal vez había despertado en el mundo incorrecto. Entrecerró los ojos y revisó al hombre frente a él.

— ¿Seguro eres Potter?

Harry chistó irritado.

—Sólo responde, no tengo todo el día.

—No iré. —Vio la cara de Potter tensarse, pero no se fue; parecía esperando algo. Y no tuvo que hacerlo mucho tiempo, Draco lo comprendió, no era que quisiera, estaba haciendo el intento por su esposa y su amiga. Suponía que era su turno de intentarlo. —Bien.

Escupió la palabra.

.

A través de los seis años de noviazgo con Hermione se había acostumbrado a ciertos lugares, y eso incluía las tabernas, sucias y ruidosas. No le agradaban, pero las toleraba.

Ambos bebieron la cerveza en silencio y sin mirarse. _Era un progreso_, pensaron.

— ¿Qué es esto? —pregunto una voz ruidosa, y casi al mismo tiempo algo chorreo sobre Draco, tanto él como Potter se miraron sorprendidos un momento. — ¡largo de aquí _mortífago_!

— ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! —Harry se levantó de su silla con el rostro furioso.

— ¿Quién eres…? —La taberna se quedó en silenció, la mayoría estaban demasiado ebrios para reconocerlo, pero luego de darse codazos unos a otro y susurrar, la identidad del hombre fue reconocida por todos.

— ¡Harry Potter!

Palabras de elogio se escucharon desde todos lados, pero hoy el aludido no dio siquiera una sonrisa cortes, miraba con coraje a todos, y nadie pudo acercarse sin sentir la presión del jefe de los Aurores.

¿Esa era la presencia de un Auror?

No.

Harry Potter era diferente, todos lo sentían. Dieron un paso atrás con temor y respeto.

El hombre rubio a su lado uso un pañuelo para secarse con calma, cuando se levantó, sus movimientos fueron fluidos y elegantes, daba ese aire de aristocracia que todos en el lugar odiaban; pero cuando se irguió al lado del hombre de lentes, la presión se hizo insostenible y para todos fue difícil incluso respirar.

Draco Malfoy. Reconocieron otras pocas personas además del ebrio, sus ojos grises eran fríos y burlones cuando los miraba. Parecía ver hormigas que estaba a punto de aplastar con sus pies.

Si bien el apellido Malfoy era motivo de burla, odio, y resentimiento; de pie al lado de Potter, se dieron cuenta que era una existencia inalcanzable para todos allí. No sólo era el novio de Hermione Granger, parecía tener la aprobación de _El salvador del mundo mágico. _Todos suspiraron en sus corazones. Que generación tan aterradora.

—Lo siento. —El hombre joven que había iniciado todo parecía temblar nervioso. Sólo estaba ventilando su ira con un traidor, pero termino ofendiendo al héroe que admiraba.

—Quitar esta mancha no será fácil. — Draco lo miraba levantando ligeramente su ceja. — ¿Puedes pagarlo?

—Malfoy. —Harry frunció los labios. —No todos tienen tus miles de _galeones. _

— ¿Y eso es mi culpa? —Draco seguía mirando al ebrio frente a él, la burla en sus ojos. — ¿Tiene la serpiente culpa de serlo? —se acercó al hombre que parecía aún más aterrado. — ¿Gana algo el ratón quejándose de ello?

—Malfoy.

Ambos se miraron, el silenció seguía sin nadie atreviéndose a romperlo.

Draco entrecerró los ojos pero se acercó de nuevo a su silla y se sentó en silenció. Harry dio al ebrio una señal de que se fuera. No necesito hacerlo dos veces, el joven había desaparecido pocos segundos después.

Potter se sentó de nuevo y ambos siguieron en silenció y sin mirarse.

Pero ese detalle no importaba.

Para el día siguiente entre chisme y chisme la comunidad mágica "se enteró" que Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy salían a beber juntos, no sólo eso, Potter aprobaba a Malfoy y no toleraría ninguna acción despreciativa hacía este.

Según fuentes confiables y cercanas. "Son muy buenos amigos"

* * *

—Estamos muy orgullosas de ustedes. —Hermione sonreía sin modestia a su prometido y amigo. —Sabíamos que podían lograrlo.

—En efecto. —Pansy cruzaba sus pies mientras levantaba la esquina de su boca en una sonrisa irritante. — ¿Ven que podían? Y a ninguno se le cayó un testículo, ¿no?

Los hombres estaban sentado en silencio bebiendo café. No se habían atrevido a ver a las mujeres a sus lados.

¡La comunidad mágica era demasiado chismosa!

Pero no sabían cómo decirles a sus parejas que todo era un malentendido, y cuando se miraban sólo había advertencias al otro de que no se le ocurriera abrir la boca. Suspiraron en sus corazones, tenían que hacerlo, así que no había problema con fingir un poco. Por ahora.

La esposa y la prometida por supuesto no eran mujeres tontas, y podían intuir el trasfondo de lo que había sucedido. ¿Eso significaba que les harías las cosas fáciles? ¡Claro que no!

Ambas tomaban su té disimulando su diversión. Sus hombres a veces resultaban ser muy entretenidos.

Y sí con esto al fin lograban un progreso en sus interacciones, mucho mejor.

— ¿Sabes Draco? —Inició Pansy como quien no quiere la cosa. —Harry va todos los domingos a un campo a las afueras de la ciudad para volar en su escoba.

— Que sorpresa. —Harry casi lloraba lágrimas de sangre con el falso tono de asombro de su amiga. _¿No podían fingir mejor?_ —Draco hace lo mismo.

—Excelente, deberían encontrarse ¿no? —Pansy sonrió más ampliamente. — Digo, son amigos después de todo.

Si Draco hubiera girado los ojos cada vez que tuvo el impulso, estaría ciego para este momento.

— ¿Qué dices Harry? — preguntó Hermione.

—Bueno, —el hombre empujo sus lentes sobre su nariz, incómodo. —voy y ayudo a algunos niños que tienen problemas con el vuelo; no voy a divertirme. — intento excusarse.

—Draco puede ayudarte, ¿cierto?

EL rubio volteo la cabeza antes de poderlo evitar. _¡No! ¡No quiero! _

—No me gustan los niños. —Respondió entre dientes. Harry inspiró, sintiéndose esperanzado.

Pero cuando la palma de Hermione se posó en el muslo de Draco, fue evidente para ambos, que desde el inicio no tenían opción.

— ¿Qué dijiste? —La sonrisa de Hermione era tan natural que casi podía engañarlos.

—Que lo ayudaré con los niños. —sonrió de vuelta.

_Si sólo no amara tanto a esta mujer. _

* * *

Inesperadamente, dos meses después Draco aceptó que estaba entreteniéndose con los chicos y chicas que iban por la ayuda de Potter; todos parecían asombrados e interesados en la presencia del rubio. Entre dos podían vigilarlos mejor y ambos terminaban conversando sobre que necesitaba cada niño en particular.

Pero eso era un tema aparte, por lo demás…

Silencio.

Estaban de nuevo en el bar, sentados sin mirarse, ni hablar.

¡Que alguien los saque de esta miseria!

Hermione les obligaba a salir cada tanto juntos, para "nutrir" su amistad. Draco se había enojado casi hasta las lágrimas y Harry parecía un cuerpo sin espíritu cada que se encontraba con él.

Iban a morir.

Cuando sus miradas chocaban querían llorar su mala suerte.

— ¿Deberíamos simplemente decirle que es un malentendido? — Harry se veía decaído a su lado. —No creo que pueda soportar más esto. Ver tu cara hace que mis ojos ardan.

— ¿Quieres ir y decirles tú? —tomó un trago irritado. — Y no te quejes, tu voz me da migraña.

Pero claro, ninguno se atrevió, no porque fueran a enojarlas, la realidad era que no querían decepcionarlas; Merlín sabía los intentos que habían hecho hasta ahora para que ellos se llevaran mejor, antes estaba bien, era normal; pero ahora, sería haberlas engañado.

Suspiraron de nuevo.

Iban a morir.

— ¿Y sí sólo peleamos de nuevo? — Harry propuso y el rubio lo miró con atención.

—Eso podría funcionar. —El semblante de Draco mejoró notablemente y Harry pareció recibir una dosis de energía

Cuando se miraron esta vez una sonrisa se extendía por ambos rostros.

* * *

—No esperaba esto. —Pansy levanto ambas cejas al ver de nuevo las caras magulladas de su amigo y su esposo. — ¿No eran amigos?

Ninguno respondió a la pregunta, con el silencio característico cada que pasaba eso.

Hermione había estado también en silenció todo el rato mirándolos, entonces suspiró profundamente. Habían sido demasiado ingenuas. Era imposible que ellos se llevaran bien. Tal vez eran ellas las que debían aprender a vivir con ello.

—Sólo vámonos. —Dijo a Draco con ojos cansados. Se Levantó y tras despedirse, desapareció junto a su prometido.

Harry estaba sentado allí relajado y una pequeña sonrisa tirada de su boca. Pansy aún no decidía si palmear su boca o besarla.

Ella sabía que había algo raro ahí. A pesar de que estaban golpeados y parecían enojados, había un sentimiento de falsedad en todo ello que daba la sensación de que había más. Sin embargo, se quedó en silencio y se preguntó cuánto tardaría Granger en notarlo.

El interés brilló en sus ojos.

.

Hermione claro estaba, no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de este pequeño detalle, el ánimo de Draco era brillante luego de la pelea. Normalmente pasaba de mal humor y maldiciendo a Harry durante varios días por atreverse a enfrentarlo, pero esto era muy diferente. Más extraño aún, fue que el buen humor de ambos no duró demasiado. Ahora parecían extremadamente aburridos.

Hermione estaba asombrada y Pansy se reía cada que tenía la oportunidad, tal vez las cosas no habían ido tan mal, por lo que se veía, si se estaban acostumbrado. Ahora lo importante era, que ellos se dieran cuenta de que no se odiaban tanto como al inicio.

Pero era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, sin importar lo que intentaran en las reuniones familiares que lograban arrastrar a ambos, parecían huir uno del otro como si el contrario les provocara sarpullido.

Hermione sentía que su cabeza dolía de pensar en eso, y Pansy estaba siendo bastante colorida con sus insultos.

Era hora de la artillería pesada.

* * *

—Potter. —Draco llegó a la entrada de la casa con aspecto desaliñado y estresado.

— ¿Qué pasó? —Harry levanto sus cejas sorprendido, eran tan pocas las veces que había visto a Malfoy desarreglado, que podría contarlos con los dedos de una mano.

— ¿Has visto a Hermione? —su voz era grave. Su expresión preocupada.

—La vi saliendo del Ministerio ayer. —Cuando el rostro ajeno se oscureció supo que tenían problemas. — ¿No ha llegado? — eran casi 24 horas desde ese momento.

—No. —Malfoy se veía aún peor que antes de preguntar.

Debido a que Draco no era una persona con buen nombre en el Ministerio, Hermione evitaba que su novio fuera por ella, y si se atrevía a dudar de su capacidad para defenderse dejaba de ser una humana para convertirse en un erizo. Cuando no llegó la noche anterior pensó que tendría mucho trabajo, no era la primera vez, pero siempre avisaba de ser ese le caso; al final no había soportado la incertidumbre y había ido por ella a riesgo de ser regañado.

La chica no estaba. Y nadie sabía su ubicación.

Su última esperanza era la casa Potter, esperaba verla allí y que se burlara de él, por no buscarla aquí en primer lugar.

Ahora estaba entrando en pánico.

—Cálmate. —Se acercó Harry cuando vio la inestabilidad del hombre. —Vamos por Pansy, se está tardando. Luego buscaremos los tres.

Pero Pansy también estaba desaparecida.

.

No era difícil deducir que ambos se volvieron locos levantando hasta la última piedra buscando a sus parejas y amigas. Tan estresados y absortos que no notaban que las personas a su alrededor no están realmente preocupadas, y casualmente fingían momentos de crisis y estar buscando.

Conocidos y amigos suspirando y temieron las consecuencias de lo que estaban haciendo ambas mujeres. Se preguntaron, si ellas estaban considerando los resultados de sus acciones. Pero cuando alguien intentaba avisarles a los hombres terminaba arrepintiéndose, quien lo dijera seria víctima de la furia de ambos. Si Luna no estuviera de vacaciones con su esposo, habrían acudido a ella. Sí Ginny no estuviera en los partidos de _quidditch _de su equipo, sería la segunda opción. Y sí por separado eran fuertes, juntos eran un poder espantoso.

No, nadie se atrevió.

.

No estaban comiendo, no estaban durmiendo, y faltaba poco para que colapsaran, cuando finalmente consiguieron una pista.

Para el momento en que tiraron la puerta de la cabaña a la que los habían llevado los rastros, eran más parecidos a salvajes que al héroe del mundo mágico y al miembro de la familia Malfoy.

Pero la realidad terminó abofeteando sus caras.

El par estaba bien, muy bien de hecho, se sentaban tranquilamente bebiendo algo de vino y riendo hasta que llegaron. En ese momento, ellas finalmente parecieron conscientes de que tal vez, no habían planeado las cosas tan bien como pensaban.

.

Ambas mujeres se quedaron en silencio. Nunca hasta ese momento habían visto a sus parejas con tal nivel de rabia. Estaban sentados frente a ellas, sin decir una palabra e irradiando una presión horrenda.

Apenas ahora se daban cuenta porque ciertas personas parecían cautelosas en la presencia de cualquiera de ellos. Pero hasta ese momento, aunque sabían que eran poderosos, nunca habían estado en el extremo receptor de ese ánimo.

Draco aún no podía abrir su boca sin que salieran palabras de baja categoría de ella, que estaba decidido a no soltar, pero realmente tenían que hablar con las mujeres frente a ellos, o Potter a su lado explotaría, tan molesto como él. Inspiró preparándose para hablar, pero fue la voz de Potter deformada por la ira la que sonó.

— ¿Qué demonios estaban pensando? —ninguna respondió, y eso sólo ennegreció más sus corazones.

— ¿Creen que esto es una broma? —Fue el turno de Malfoy — ¡¿Creen que es gracioso?!

—No. —Hermione respondió apenada. Su boca estaba apretada, pero no sabía si estaba enojada, y en ese momento, poco le importaba.

— Entonces ¡¿por qué?! — Potter se levantó, su rostro estaba rojo de la rabia — ¡irresponsables! ¡Desalmadas!

—Pensamos que era lo que necesitaban para su amistad. —Pansy arrugó sus cejan furibunda. — Siempre son como unos niños y…

— ¿Amistad? —Harry la interrumpió. — Creen que tener a nuestras esposas desaparecidas y sin saber nada de ellas ¿ayudaría a una amistad? —se burló. — ¿Te estas escuchando? ¡Es una estupidez!

— ¡Deja de hablarme así! —Pansy se levantó también enfrentando a su esposo. —Si no fueran tan tercos, no lo habríamos hecho.

—No. —Malfoy sacudió la cabeza, deteniendo a Potter de gritar de nuevo. —No puedo seguir con esta conversación.

Quería sacudirlas hasta que entraran en razón, pero todos estaban demasiado alterados, nadie cedería un paso. Salió de la cabaña sin decir nada más ni esperar a Hermione.

—Necesito un trago. —Escuchó a Potter tras él.

_Yo necesito unos veinte. _

—Vamos. —suspiró.

Esa noche, ninguno volvió a su casa.

* * *

El número de personas que había regañado a Hermione por su "plan" era astronómico. El nivel de preocupación de Harry y Draco había sobrepasado por mucho lo que ambas habían supuesto. Y sólo hasta ese momento habían sido conscientes de que sus parejas no les habías mostrado todas sus vulnerabilidades. Finalmente se dieron cuenta, que aún ahora les faltaba mucho por conocer del ellos.

La cifra de personas que había regañado a Pansy por otro lado era más pequeña, pero sus lenguas eran por mucho, más venenosas. Si la chica fuera más débil había sucumbido a los comentarios; pero Parkinson no era alguien frágil y respondiendo a cada comentario termino con aún más personas que sólo su amigo y su esposo, furiosos con ella.

.

Después de casi dos semanas de tratamiento frio por parte de Malfoy, Hermione decidió que el nivel de ira se había reducido y era momento de una disculpa. Pero a pesar de seguir tratándola con el respeto y el cuidado usual, Draco parecía inaccesible. Ese día en la mesa mientras comían finalmente decidió que era el momento.

— ¿Draco? — lo ojos grises la miraron. —Quería disculparme. —La miraba pero no respondía. En cualquier otro momento, empezaría a quejarse por su falta de comunicación, pero ahora la culpa era suya, y sólo le quedaba tomar a la serpiente de la cola. —Realmente no pensé en como lo tomarían. Fuimos demasiado irresponsables. —era la cruda verdad, ese tipo de consecuencias no habían sido tomadas siquiera en consideración.

Ella también tenía sus momentos de estupidez. ¡Demándenla!

La situación en esta época era tranquila, tan tranquila y feliz que a veces lograba olvidar todo lo que había pasado en esos años. Pero incluso ella tenía momentos en que el miedo la embargaba, no quería ni imaginar el nivel al que llegaban Harry y Draco.

Irresponsables. Crueles. Estúpidas.

—Realmente los siento, nunca lo volveré a hacer— Hermione sentía sus ojos empezar a humedecerse, le gustaría pensar que nunca se equivocaba, pero parecía que incluso ella podía cometer un error tan necio como ese. —por favor, créeme. —sus labios terminaron temblando, y luego de varias susurros lastimeros más, Draco finalmente cedió y se acercó para abrazarla.

Con fuerza.

Con miedo.

—Nunca. —su voz grave y fría. —Nunca de nuevo.

—Lo prometo.

.

Pansy nunca rogaría, pensó con sorna. Había sido un error por supuesto, ¿pero rebajarse a pedir perdón? ¡Ja! Simplemente lo calmaría, si pudiera hacerlo olvidar su falta, todo estaría solucionado. Sólo necesitaba un poco de ropa adecuada que le hiciera olvidar todo.

No funcionó.

Cada que intentó seducir a su esposo, la expresión de Harry sólo se hacía más oscura, soltaba un gruñido molesto y dormía en el sofá por los próximos días. Nunca pareció siquiera un poco tentado. En ese punto Pansy acepto que Harry estaba más que _muy enojado. _

Estaba furioso.

Y quizá, ese método no funcionaría esta vez.

Habían pasado tres semanas y ver que Hermione y Draco estaban volviendo a la normalidad sólo la estaba irritando más. Parecía que ellos en lugar de mejorar, empeoraban.

No terminarían divorciados, ¿cierto?

Pansy arrugo sus cejas ente este pensamiento. No, era imposible. ¿No?

Pero cuando pasaron más días y las cosas seguían igual, Pansy empezó a entrar en pánico.

Un día en específico, no pudo soportarlo más y antes de que el hombre pudiera salir al Ministerio su voz salió.

— ¿Harry? — Este la miró enarcando su ceja, instándola a continuar. —acepto que me equivoque. — habló entre dientes, pero Harry no estaba impresionado con sus palabras, se volteó dispuesto a irse. — ¡Espera! —lo sostuvo del brazo. — ¡Bien! ¡Sí! ¡Lo siento! No medí mis acciones ni pensé en lo que pasaría, fui egoísta e irresponsable. Lo entiendo, es mi culpa. Regáñame y dime lo que quieras, pero deja de ignorarme.

Harry finalmente se mostró interesado y asintió de acuerdo. Su mirada mucho más cálida y suave hacía su esposa.

—Lo entiendo. — fue su respuesta ante las palabras dichas.

— ¿Entonces?

Harry acaricio la mejilla de la mujer. Su ira había desaparecido en gran medida con los días y la seguridad de que estaba bien; pero lo que realmente quería era algo mucho más difícil, una disculpa sincera de su terca esposa.

Finalmente la había escuchado. No había sido divertido. Y oírla pedir perdón lo terminó de calmar.

_Por Merlín. ¡Cómo amaba a esa mujer! _

Pansy notó con confusión que Harry dejaba su maleta de trabajo de nuevo en la mesa y volvía a ella con pasos decididos.

— ¿Harry? Tienes trabajo.

—Lo sé. —acepto el hombre soltando su corbata.

— ¿Por qué te estas desvistiendo? —entrecerró los ojos.

—No es momento de ser tímida ¿no? — con su cabello desordenado y esa sonrisa especialmente salvaje, Pansy pudo hacerse una idea.

—Deberíamos esperar a la noche.

—No quiero.

—No seas irracional, no puedes llegar tarde.

—Nadie se quejará. —aseguró levantándola y llevándola a la habitación.

—Realmente puedes ser terco. —se quejó.

—Tú eras la que seguía seduciéndome en las noches con era ropa. —Se burló con un brillo fascinante en sus ojos. —De nuevo, no pensaste en las consecuencias.

.

Ese día el Jefe de Aurores llegó considerablemente tarde, pero claro nadie dijo una palabra.

_Seguro era importante_. Concluyeron todos.

Pobres Ingenuos.

* * *

Las coincidencias, eran algo intrigante. Pensó Draco cuando al primer año de su aniversario de bodas, nació la hija de Potter.

— ¿Qué tal? ¿A que es preciosa? —Harry sostenía a su hija como todo un padre orgulloso, su sonrisa era tan radiante que Draco _casi_ comete el error de corresponderla. ¿Qué tal que las personas pensaran que eran amigos? ¡Nunca! Cuando un inexpresivo Draco se acercó para ver la pequeña carita y asintió dándole la razón, su sonrisa era aún más satisfecha.

—Afortunadamente se parece mucho a su madre.

Con una sonrisa congelada, un impulso repentino de poner su pie en la cara ajena invadió al moreno.

—Harry. —Pansy pareció leer su mente y le advirtió.

Después de todo era obvio que lo decía por fastidiar. El cabello de la niña era rojo oscuro al igual que su abuela Lily y sus ojos tenían el verde limón de Pansy. Esa niña no podría ser negada aunque quisieran.

"_Estúpido hurón, ya verás cuando nazca el tuyo" _

* * *

Casi un año después para cuando nació el hijo de Draco, Harry había olvidado hacía mucho sus maldiciones, y ahora miraba con cariño al pequeño niño de cabellos rubios.

"_Su genética es igual de déspota" _

Pensó con pesar.

— ¿Y? —se burló Malfoy a su lado y cargando a la niña Potter. — ¿Pasó tu revisión?

—Por supuesto, —aceptó son reparo, sorprendiendo al rubio que esperaba un comentario más irónico. El de lentes tomó al niño en brazos. — es adorable.

—Es obvio, —la sonrisa orgullosa irritó a Harry —es hijo de Hermione.

—Es bueno que seas realista.

—Suficiente. —Pansy entro suspirando. —siguen pareciendo niños. —se quejó tomando ahora al niño rubio en sus brazos. —felicidades.

—Gracias. —Draco entendía ahora la sonrisa estúpida de Harry ese día, era simplemente imposible reprimirla. Y él no lo estaba intentando.

.

—No olvides el partido el próximo mes. —recordó más tarde ese día Harry al padre primerizo.

—Lo sé. —Draco asintió tranquilo. —Mi madre acompañará a Hermione.

Lo cierto, era que a pesar de comentarios ácidos y miradas burlonas, la relación de ambos había mejorado mucho; ahora todos habían simplemente aceptado, que el par disfrutaba insultarse. Ocasionalmente tomaban algunas cervezas y participaban en partidos de _quidditch. _

—Potter. —Draco enarcó la ceja y sonreía burlesco. —Tu ropa esta arrugada y Pansy parece despeinada, ¿Qué demonios hacían mientras yo sostenía a su hija?

—Eso lo sabes, — respondió jocoso. — y no te burles, pronto te tocará; uno no sabe lo imaginativo que es para tener sexo hasta que su hijo empieza a caminar.

—Eso suena divertido.

Ambos terminaron riendo.

—La verdad, —aceptó Harry —no lo cambiaría por nada.

Siguieron en silencio un momento hasta que Harry salió y volvió poco después con dos botellas de cerveza_. _

— ¿Qué es? —enarco la ceja.

—Creo que en los años que nos conocemos no hemos brindado. —pensó el moreno. —Es hora de hacerlo. — levantó su botella.

— ¿Por qué brindamos?

—Porque nuestras familias sean felices, —el rubio asintió. —y que nunca se mezclen. —suspiró, Draco se terminó riendo conforme.

—Salud.

Chocaron sus botellas.

Muchos años después, cuando los jovenes Potter y Malfoy se casaron; el Destino dijo: Ja. Ja. Ja.

* * *

_..._

* * *

_Aclaraciones:_

_*El 'plan' fue simplemente desaparecer, ¿por qué? esto haría que ambos trabajaran juntos, buscando a su pareja y a su amiga. Y por ende estarían obligados a relacionarse. El plan por supuesto era en retrospectiva, cruel. _

_*A pesar de que Hermione y Pansy son mujeres rectas y orgullosas, me gustaría pensar que comenten errores tontos de vez en cuando como cualquier humano, y más aún piden disculpas, especialmente cuando son para alguien importante. _

_*El esposo de Luna es Theo xD _

_*Ginny aún es jugadora de quidditch _

_*El hijo de Draco y Hermione se llama Oliver significa "que trae paz" y l__a hija de Harry y Pansy se llama Darlene significa "tiernamente amada" __¿Por qué no los puse? me dio pereza xD _

_._

_Por último me disculpo si los personajes salieron OOC, espero hayan disfrutado mi pequeño aporte. _


End file.
